Antipode: Side Stories
by MegaFlameHedge
Summary: A series of scenes throughout the Antipode universe, from the KH1 era to the present. This collection serves to explore events between major plot threads and characters who don't always see the spotlight. Latest addition: 'Sora' struggles with his existence as a Nobody and all it entails. Can the Organization be trusted? Is he even Sora anymore?
1. A Crossing of Two Halves

**A Crossing of Two Halves**

_Set during Act 1;_

**x.x.x**

Blue light pierced the clouds. It provided one of the only traces of color in an otherwise blackened sky. From behind the veil, a golden moon lingered. In time, he suspected it would gain the shape of an enormous heart. Now, however, it resembled nothing more than a bulging, disfigured blob. Yet even that disfigured blob contained immense power. Over the course of a few months, his Kingdom Hearts had grown from a single, miniscule heart to a collection that expanded with each passing hour. All that thanks to one Keyblade. Riku truly had lived up to expectations, at least in that regard.

But now was the time to act. Turning away from the sky, Xemnas crept across the rounded platform that made up the Altar of Naught. With the arrival of the Thirteenth and subsequent alteration of his memories, all they needed was one final piece in the puzzle. A glint of a smirk lined Xemnas' lips at the thought of facing the Keyblade wielder. By now, he suspected Riku was well on his way to Hollow Bastion to tend to the infernal mess his… other half had created. A laughable effort on his Heartless' part. In his naïve pursuit of darkness, he had painted a target on his back. In underestimating the Keyblade, Xemnas fully suspected the so-called Seeker of Darkness would fade within a matter of days.

How ironic, then, that as Xemnas lifted his hand and prepared to tear open a corridor, he sensed a familiar, foul odor wafting across the breeze. Footsteps drew near. At the sound of chuckling, Xemnas' gaze fell upon a near mirror image of himself…

Or perhaps an image of someone else. Regardless, Xemnas' eyes narrowed.

"Is there a particular reason why you've come here, Heartless?"

There was no mistaking his counterpart's frivolous choice in attire. A jacket stretched all the way down to his legs, black on top, white at the bottom, with bulky pads resting over his shoulders. White gloves reached up to his elbows, and the fool seemed so confident in his appearance that he left his muscled chest completely exposed. With his arms crossed and a grin on his face, Ansem took a short look at the moon.

"Call it curiosity," he said. "I had started to wonder if you had abandoned this senseless pursuit, but I see that nothing has changed. While you attempt to piece your hollowed form back together, I have already seized the darkness. Spread it. In time, I suspect even this world shall sink into the abyss."

"Is that so?" Xemnas shook his head, his smirk only widening. "Yet what shall you gain from your efforts? To bury the worlds in darkness… I know that is your deepest desire. What I wish to know is what you plan to do once you've attained your goal. After all, there will be nothing left. Nothing but mindless Heartless. And that is of course _if_ you succeed."

Ansem's brow tensed. He averted his eyes for a few seconds before another laugh escaped him. "A bold proclamation for one who has been cast aside. Why should I fret over the words of an empty shell? Here you are, trying to regain what is standing right in front of you…"

"You believe I would rejoin with you? Pitiful." Xemnas turned away, clasping his hands behind his back. "But let me ask you something, 'Ansem'. Did you not pine for a new vessel yourself? As I recall, you attempted to not only utilize _Sora_, but Riku as well."

"Indeed I had, and at one point I had even entertained the notion of using _you_ as my vessel."

Xemnas' fists clenched. If he had a heart, perhaps he would have scowled. Instead, he kept a blank expression as he looked over his shoulder. "I suspect there is no further need, however, seeing as you are no longer a disheveled husk of a heart."

"Yes. There were many roads I could have taken. When both vessels failed, I simply moved down the list and took a more sensible route—darkness, from both the Keyhole and that foolish boy."

Xemnas looked away again, taking a step towards the stairs. "Do not underestimate him. For all of your power and wits, you are still but a Heartless. To Riku, you are merely prey waiting to be extinguished."

"And what of you, Xemnas? Once the boy discovers your ambitions, I imagine he'll seek your death as well."

"Perhaps…"

A trace of a smile formed across Xemnas' face. He extended his arm, letting a black shroud descend over his entire body. Wisps of smoke obscured the pale platform. The further Xemnas stepped through, the more the Altar faded. Soon his Heartless and, indeed, Kingdom Hearts, barely appeared at all. Yet before he let the portal close, Xemnas took one final look at his other half.

"What you have failed to realize is that, when the time comes, Riku will have no reason to eliminate me at all."

After all, within the deep recesses of his mind, Xemnas recalled an old encounter. A promise forged along a sunset shore. A meeting between two youths, blissfully ignorant of the heart's follies.

For the time being, he'd face the Keybearer in search of data. He'd spur the Replica's creation and allow his plans to unfold naturally. But on the off chance his schemes encountered road bumps along the way, at least he had a contingency plan.

One could never be too careful.

**x.x.x  
**_**  
**_**END NOTE: **It always saddened me that Xemnas and Ansem never actually spoke within canon, so I decided to write this little scene for their dynamic in Antipode. Rather than share a mutual respect, I felt that each would see the other as inferior, given how confident they each are in their own goals and abilities among other things. Since this AU's Organization XIII isn't written with KH3D's revelations in mind, their plans do not overlap at all.

With this little scene, I have officially started the side scenes collection. What I plan to do with these scenes is list when they take place within the timeline at the start of each new installment. Some scenes will be very short, like the one here. Others may reach chapter length. I have no planned update schedule, though I do have scenes to add, including XIII and Axel's first recon mission, some cut content from Act 1, and sequences with various other characters. Essentially, expect a mixed variety of subjects and characters here. You do not need to keep up with these in order to understand the main stories, but I think that writing extra snippets outside the plot allows for some fun supplementary material.

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Dark Deliberations

**Dark Deliberations**

_Set during Act 1, prior to Chapter 31; _

**x.x.x **

He scarcely stood out amidst the darkness of the chamber. The flickering green flames burning along the torch lit walls provided the only means to discerning his path. Not that it mattered. After all, he felt most at home within the darkness. With darkness came power and clarity. And, true to his nature, he blended perfectly with the brown brick walls and the shadows cast by the fire. He drifted in silence over the cold, cement floor, drawing closer and closer to his target, Maleficent. She stood far across the room, atop a short platform emblazoned with the pattern of a rose. Ansem almost chuckled at the sight of her. She seemed so confident in her plan, despite one fatal flaw…

In keeping hidden truths, she had already paved a path to her demise. And how remarkable it would be to watch the inevitable unfold.

He came to a stop just two feet from the platform, standing in the center of a sun carved into the stone. Faint glimmers of light shone from above, shattering any remaining semblance of camouflage. The witch, draped in her garish, black robes stood with her back facing him. Her hand squeezed her long, wooden staff. Whether she detected his presence remained to be seen, as she stood in silence. Perhaps contemplating her next move with the boy.

Well, there was one way to grab her attention. Clearing his throat, Ansem slipped his arms behind his back and spoke up at long last.

"I see that the pieces are all in place."

"Hm?" Maleficent turned around. When she spotted him, a smile stretched across her face. "Why yes, they are. With six of the princesses in my grasp, it is only a matter of time before I complete the Keyhole."

"So you say. But answer this, Maleficent." He cast a glance across the room. "Why have you chosen to keep the boy in the dark? If you had told him that he held the princess' heart, I imagine that he would not hesitate to free her from within."

"True, it could have simplified my plan, but I simply could not overlook the opportunity for his… assistance." Maleficent's smile only widened. "By persuading him that his friend's heart lay deep within the darkness, I have given him reason to assist me. You see, Xehanort, I have gradually led the boy into believing he is a hero."

"Come now, you know I have long since abandoned that name." Ansem shook his head. "Nonetheless, I suppose your actions do carry some merit. I suppose that if you had revealed her heart's whereabouts from the beginning, he would have shared this information with the Keybearer. Your plan would have ended before it even got off the ground."

"Precisely…" Maleficent's brow furrowed, and he smile flattened into a straight line. "However, I admit that boy has been more troublesome than expected. I had nearly lost my grasp on Sora due to his continued persistence."

"Such a shame." Ansem chuckled. "Sora is far too good-natured. Disregarding the princess, his heart is teeming with light, where Riku's rests behind a thick veil of darkness. I suppose it doesn't help that your comrades lacked your… unique subtlety. I imagine that their attempted facades pushed them far outside their comfort zones."

"Some more than others." Maleficent shook her head. "Ursula was no stranger to manipulation. In the past, she had extended a generous hand, claiming to help those in need. Yet others, such as Oogie Boogie, nearly ruined everything."

"Perhaps it would have been wise to have chosen your allies more carefully. As I look around this room, I see that even your friend from the Underworld has abandoned you… Pity."

She once stood among a legion of powerful allies, but Ansem had watched. He had seen them all vanish, one by one, some felled by the Keybearer, others by the darkness they thought they could command. True, both the pirate captain and Hades survived, but one look around the desolate hall proved that Maleficent had slipped. Had she a held firmer grasp on her allies, perhaps they would have remained to ward off the coming storm. Instead, she stood alone. Only Sora remained.

A few moments of silence followed. Maleficent turned her back on Ansem once more, before breathing out some soft laughter.

"Their absence means little to me, so long as the boy remains. After all, he means a great deal to the Keybearer. How could he turn his blade on such a cherished friend?"

"Perhaps the better question is how you expect him to aid you once the Keybearer does arrive. You see, Maleficent…" He took a step closer. "Your little game is nearing its end. How long do you believe he will trust you? Sooner or later, he will learn of your true intent, and when he does…"

She shook her head, turning to face him with a smile wider than before. "Soon, it won't matter. Once he completes the Keyhole, he will have served his purpose." She reached out with her free hand, curling her fingers against her palm. "With the darkness flowing to my command, I will gain the power to rule all worlds. What use, then, will I have for an ignorant child?"

"I see that you're as confident as ever." Perhaps a touch too confident. "But do not forget: your allies carried the same confidence, only to get swept away by the darkness. What makes you believe that you will fare any better? Darkness consumes all in due time, even the strongest of hearts…"

With his point made, he turned away from the witch and started down the hall once more. Yet even as he moved away, Maleficent continued to call out to him.

"You underestimate me," she said. "Wait and see, Xehanort. When the time comes, it will be me who holds power over the darkness and not the darkness that holds power over me."

Words he had heard uttered time and time again. If not from Maleficent, then countless others before her. Rather than entertain her further, Ansem continued on his way, slinking through the hall until the shadows washed over him once more.

Perhaps it was time to take matters into his own hands.

**x.x.x**

**END NOTE: **Another villain scene, because I've been in a villainy mood. I had actually planned on including something like this in Act 1, but I ultimately scrapped the idea due to pacing concerns. Now that I have this fic up and running, I thought it might be fun to show the two interacting. 


	3. Doorknobs and Dilemmas

**Deleted Scene: Doorknobs and Dilemmas  
**_Act 1, before chapter 6;_

**x.x.x**

With a hiss and a crackle, the green flames parted and sank away. In place of cold bricks and flickering torches, a flash of color assaulted Sora's eyes. No matter where he looked throughout the circular room, he felt as if he'd been hurled head-first into an abstract painting done by a colorblind artist. Uneven tiles coated the floor with occasional floral patterns thrown in the mix. Paintings dangled from the brick walls, some tilted at odd angles. More flowers filled the frames, with the occasional images of rabbits. Craning his neck, Sora searched for a ceiling, but the walls kept going up and up and up again, never ending. If he stared long enough, he could make out what looked like floating rocking chairs and tables, but… nah. It couldn't be. How would they get up there in the first place? As the gears in his head started turning, his thoughts came to a screeching halt at the sound of pattering footsteps.

Sora's eyes shot down to the floor, and they nearly flew outta their sockets at what he saw. Zipping to and fro, a gigantic, white rabbit scurried across the room, his big eyes locked on the gold pocket watch that ticked at a rapid pace. Tiny spectacles sat on his snout, while a red waistcoat covered his upper body. Sora's eyes zigzagged after his movements, and he took a step closer, clearing his throat. He would've said hello, too, if the rabbit hadn't screeched to a stop at the sound of a loud _DING!_

For one, maybe two seconds, he stood like a statue, ears straight up, eyes wide open, and arms hanging stiffly at this side. Then, with a yelp, he rocketed down the hall. And, for better or worse, Sora leaped after him.

"Hey, wait!"

Before he could get too far, he felt something grip at his hood, reeling him back. Shooting a look over his shoulder, he spotted Maleficent, who shook her head slowly and placed a finger to her lips. Up ahead, he heard the little rabbit sing.

"_I'm late, I'm late for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" _He stopped just long enough to wave before vanishing altogether.

With the rabbit gone, Sora slumped over, breathing out a mouthful of air. After rubbing the back of his neck, he looked back to Maleficent. "Hey, who was that guy? I've never seen a _talking_ rabbit before!"

Despite the fact that the rabbit had already left, Sora felt his lips stretching wider and wider into a grin the size of a crescent moon. He'd only spent a few minutes in this world, and already it'd shattered all expectations. Talking rabbits, floating furniture, what else could it have to offer? If Riku or Kairi heard about this, they'd probably call him _crazy!_

A small trace of a smile slid up Maleficent's face, and she took two steps forward. "The rabbit," she explained, "is a subject of the queen. Should you follow him, you will doubtlessly locate her as well as the poor, helpless girl she has taken captive." Her smile stiffened into a straight line, and she locked eyes with Sora. "I suggest you hurry, child, lest the poor girl be beheaded in your absence. I will meet you here as soon as you retrieve her and, should you see him, do give my regards to the Cheshire Cat…"

Right. This wasn't time for sightseeing! After puffing out his chest and performing a quick salute, Sora marched down the halls. He stopped about midway, however, just so he could flash a grin at his new friend.

"Don't worry, Maleficent! There's no way she'll lose her head with me on the job!"

Her lips curled upward, but she didn't say a word. After coiling her fingers around her long, wooden staff, Maleficent tapped the tip against the floor. A flash of green sprouted up around her, swallowing the tail of her shadowy robs and stretching all the way up to the tips of her horns. With her whole body consumed, the flames shivered, swayed, and fizzled away, leaving nothing but more garish tiles in their place.

Oh well. He knew she'd be back. Right now, he needed to stay focused. This wasn't about him, it was about that girl. What kinda hero hesitated? Shoving a hand into one of his pockets, Sora whipped out his cool, new sword and zipped along the winding hallway. More paintings flashed past him, along with the swinging pendulum of a clock. After passing a cupboard stuffed to the brim with dishes, he slid to a stop in front of a large door.

One turn of the knob, and he expected to pass into the next room, but instead, another door appeared! Was this some kinda joke? Puffing up his cheeks, Sora flung the door open, only to find a third door, slightly smaller than the last. Grumbling, Sora fought back the urge to pound his fist against the door. After taking a few deep breaths, he cranked the knob, expecting further disappointment. Instead? A whole new room opened up. Finally!

If the first room was eye-searing, then this new room cranked it up to blinding levels of color. Tacky, pink wallpaper coated every last wall. A sky blue table sat at the very center of the room, surrounded by pink chairs with backs that resembled rabbit heads. Two objects sat smack dab in the middle, one of them a pink bottle with a tag that said 'drink me' and the other a shimmering, golden box. 'Course, none of those objects even began to compare to what he saw way down below, at the far end of the room.

Rubbing his eyes, Sora scurried over to the wall, just to make sure he hadn't seen things, but nope, there it was! About the size of a mouse hole, Sora spotted a little, wooden door with an equally tiny doorknob. Getting down on his knees, Sora leaned close to this door, hand hovering above the knob. How could anyone have fit inside? Even the rabbit would've towered over it. Still, maybe there was a trick to it. After licking his lips, Sora wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and gave it a crank to the right.

"_Ow!_"

Sora flew back, arms flailing. Did that door just _moan? _When he looked to the door, he noticed the knob shifting, while two beady eyes blinked open. The keyhole became a pair of lips that bent into a frown. Its eyes crossed for a second, looking at its knob of a nose before it shifted its gaze to Sora. Shaky laughter fluttered out of Sora's mouth, and he leaned back with a crooked smile.

"Uh… sorry about that?"

Just as soon as Sora spoke, the Doorknob burst into a laughing fit. "No, that's quite all right, but I was in the middle of a nap, you know. You gave me quite a turn!" Its knob whirled about, and it blurted out another laugh. "Perhaps you ought to knock next time!"

…Okay, apparently this guy liked cracking weird jokes. Well, at least he wasn't upset or anything.

"So, uh. How come you're so small? I don't think anyone could fit in there unless they were a mouse or something!"

Yet again the door chuckled. "Nothing's impossible, my boy, simply im_pass_able! The bottle on the table is the key—but then without a key you simply cannot _pass_ through. What a predicament!"

Wait, so a bottle was the key… but he needed a different key to pass through? What? With his face scrunched up, Sora scratched at the side of his head. What the heck was that even supposed to mean? Was the door locked or something? And if it was, how was he gonna get anywhere? Shaking his head, Sora climbed back to his feet and turned in a full circle, scanning the area. Ignoring the brick fireplace to the right and the table from before, the only other thing that stood out was a miniature bed no taller than his knees, and… wait. Was that some kinda… hole? Ignoring the wacky Doorknob for a second, Sora barreled over to the bed and latched onto the foot-board. He tugged and he tugged, but the darn thing didn't budge an inch. And it looked so tiny, too!

After a few more tugs, the Doorknob snickered. "Oh no, I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit _pushier!_"

Pushy? Wait, was that another pun? At first Sora opened his mouth, ready to tell that door to stop throwing riddles around, but… well, if Doorknobs could talk and rabbits could squeeze through tiny doors, then, why not? At this point, maybe he needed throw logic out the door… no pun intended. Thinking from a crazy person's perspective, Sora moved to the side of the bed, took a step back, and threw his whole weight into it. Next thing he knew, his head hit the wall. Moaning, he stumbled backwards and rubbed at his head. It only dawned on him then that the bed had become a pancake against the wall. At least that solved one problem.

But, just like the other door, this new opening reached no higher than Sora's legs. Despite one small victory, he'd gone back to square one… or had he? When Sora looked away from the opening, his eyes locked onto the tabletop or, to be more specific, the bottle that stood right on top of it. That Doorknob did say it was the key, and if smashing a bed into a wall worked in this world, then who knew what that drink would do? With a wild grin, Sora charged at the table and snapped the bottle up in one hand. After pulling the top away, he placed it to his lips and slurped down the blue liquid inside.

All at once, everything began to change. With each sip the table, the chair, and the room grew bigger and bigger. With one sip Sora's head sank below the table, and that was just the beginning. Sip by sip, the surrounding objects shifted, becoming misshapen mountains while he became a puny ant. By the time he'd swallowed the last drop, Sora's head barely reached the top of one of the chair legs. He tilted his head way back, gawking at the monster of a table. This was perfect! At this size, he'd squeeze through that hole with no trouble at all. Rubbing his hands together, Sora moseyed over to the opening. But, before slipping inside, he shot one last look at the Doorknob, flashing a thumbs-up.

"Thanks a lot!" he said. "The bottle was _perfect!_"

In response, the Doorknob closed his eyes, and shook his head—or rather, his face. "Any time. Now then, I need a bit more sleep, so… if you don't…mind—" and as he spoke, his eyes closed, and soon the sound of snores replaced his words.

Gripping his sword again, Sora barged through the hole, skimming the darkness for anything shady. Soon the tunnel gave way to green, green, and more green. Hedges sprouted up from the ground, snaking out as far as the eye could see. His shoes sank into soft grass, and the sound of a trumpet blaring led him towards a heart-shaped archway surrounded by spade-shaped bushes dotted with red roses… or rather, roses dripping with red paint. –Finish Revising Tomorrow—

Poking his head through the archway, Sora's jaw dropped. Huge cards with arms, legs, and even faces strutted in tight rows towards a gigantic, wooden podium. The red cards carted spears in their clutches and bore heart patterns along their corners. The black ones scowled and squeezed the axes in their grip, decorated with spades instead. Looming at the edge of another winding hedge maze, Sora eyed the monstrous mass of stone and bricks. A banner dangled over the podium's edge, marked with a half split in two—part red and part white, with a little crown floating above it. Wooden steps coiled a smaller, wooden platform to the left. A golden cage rested off to the side with a red curtain draped over the front.

But, wait! Standing at the top of that platform was none other than the rabbit, sucking in a huge breath of air before blasting his trumpet for all to hear. Leaning over the podium's edge, a fat, ugly hag snarled at the crown—specifically a young girl seated at the foot of the podium. A pint-sized crown sat on top of her black hair, kept in a small bun. A black and red dress covered her round, pudgy body, and she squeezed her fingers around a red, heart staff. Practically her opposite, a itty bitty man sat down next to her with long, brown hair, matching heart attire, and an even _bigger_ crown. Unlike the queen, he wore a gentler expression as he peered at the girl.

In a way, that girl probably stood out the most! No heart patterns covered her simple, blue dress. Blonde hair stretched down to the middle of her back. A white apron covered the front of her dress, and a set of white tights concealed her legs. Black shoes and a black hair ribbon completed her appearance, completely normal from head to toe. And, instead of cackling like a maniac or spouting out puns and riddles, she tipped her head back, scowled, and crossed her arms.

But, defiant or not, one thing became crystal clear just by looking into the courtyard; Sora'd found his destination. Now all he had to do was barge in and rescue her.

But how?

**x.x.x**

**END NOTE: **Well, this sure is old! I wrote this little snippet way back in… sheesh, no later than 2008 or 2009. I had originally planned on placing this sequence at the start of Chapter 6, but ultimately cut it, as the chapter had gotten too long and it really didn't push the plot forward. These events are still referenced in Kingdom Hearts: The Antipode, but I thought it would be fun to show, even if it's not the most eventful sequence.

Additionally, the Doorknob's more lively attitude stems from the movie, where he's kind of eccentric instead of just sleepy.


	4. Refusal to Change

**Refusal to Change**

_Act 1, pre Chapter 35;_

**x.x.x**

It felt like he'd been trapped in a box.

Everything felt so stiff, rigid. Flat walls marked with circuitry surrounded him no matter where he looked, grey, lifeless. The surrounding air felt stagnant and cold, almost artificial. As he made his way around the walls, he found nothing but empty space, save for the bed pressed up against the wall. But, just like the room, it appeared stiff, rigid, and unwelcoming. A rectangular shape, it bore nothing but a thin, grey sheet and an equally rectangular pillow. That, and a folded black coat. He stopped at the edge of the bed, gazing down at the coat with his blue eyes narrowed. What was he supposed to do?

_You feel nothing, _the man had said. And maybe he was right. When 'Sora' closed his eyes, he found that he felt no resentment towards the man's words, even if he should've. Why wouldn't he? He accused him of being some kind of… Nobody. An empty shell. And he'd brought him here, seeking his help.

But he'd already fallen for that ploy in the past. Maleficent wrenched his heart by turning him against his best friend. Who was to say these black coat guys wouldn't do the same?

The longer he looked at the coat, the sicker he felt. Or at least, he thought that he should've felt sick. With a sigh, he turned away from the bed and crept up to the wide, open window, losing himself in the thick, grey clouds that rolled over an otherwise blackened sky. Yet even with the clouds, he made out a hint of his reflection, and he brushed one hand over the top of his now blonde hair. A frown cut across his face.

"Am I even me anymore?"

His voice sounded different, too. Older, no longer squeaky and shrill. All he could think about was Riku. He'd never tease him about sounding like a girl if he heard him now…

But would he recognize him? His eyes fell to his hands, now lacking his usual fingerless gloves. In their place, he found nothing but a checkered wristband on his right hand and two rings, one black and one white. All the color in his clothes had melted away, replaced with grey, baggy pants and a white, short-sleeved jacket. Sneakers replaced his yellow, strapped shoes. So maybe he didn't look as silly now, but the change of clothes only nailed in his dissonance. Here he stood, in a body unfamiliar, feeling hollow and cold. His memories told him he should've smiled, been grateful that he was still alive! Riku and Kairi could see him again, if he could only find a way out.

The sound of his door slamming shut jerked him out of his memories, and his back arched. He half expected to hear the deep, booming voice of that man from before. Instead, the speaker carried a soft, icy tone.

"Roxas," he said, and 'Sora' immediately forgot all about his so-called hollowness. He gripped at the window sill, casting a glance over his shoulder.

"I already told you; my name's _Sora._ I'm not changing it."

"Stubborn, aren't we?" The man shook his head, striding further into the room. He looked strangely inhuman, with shaggy, blue hair that hung past his shoulders, pointed ears, and a deep, X-shaped scar across the middle of his face. His tiny, yellow eyes remained fixed on Sora, and his rectangular face looked unreadable. Lifeless.

He stopped just a few feet behind Sora and folded his arms. "You should know that every member of this Organization receives a new name upon joining. Surely Xemnas informed you of this."

"He did." Sora looked the other way. "But who says I'm joining?"

"Where else would you go?" The man's lips quirked, forming what resembled a smirk. "Do not forget what you've become. Your heart is no more, leaving you empty. By working with the Organization, however, there's a chance you could reclaim your heart and—"

"And everything will be okay?" Sora finally turned around. His memories told him he should've felt rage, but… the man was right. Instead of a hot, bubbling sensation in his chest, he felt cold. Just like before. Nonetheless, Sora's expression tightened into a faint scowl.

"I don't believe you," he said. "How do I know you're not like Maleficent? She did the exact same thing you're trying to do, telling me what I wanted to hear. She made me feel like I was a hero." He looked down at his hands, rolling his fingers into his palm. "But I wasn't. All I did was hurt everybody. I didn't even trust my best friend, all because of a few nice words. So, if you're gonna use me, then count me out." He lowered his arms to his side and turned his back on the man. "I just wanna be with my friends again…"

"And do you really think they would accept you?" The man chuckled, though his laughter came out hollow. Mocking. "You no longer possess a heart to care with. You are but a castaway, a remnant who shouldn't exist to begin with. Here, you are among peers, all seeking the same goal. There…" He gestured at the window. "You would never be able to recapture the bond you left behind. Your friends would notice your lack of spirit, and they'd discard you the minute you returned."

"Shut up!" He slammed his fist into the wall, gritting his teeth. "You don't know that." But at the same time, what if he was right? Squeezing his eyes shut, Sora shook his head, trying to shove those thoughts away. Push 'em aside. When he spoke again, his words lacked the sharp edge from before. They came out soft, defeated.

"I've still gotta try. Riku and Kairi are probably worried sick! I don't want 'em to think that I'm… gone."

"But you already are," said the man. "The Sora they knew is no more, and no matter how hard you cling to your memories, that will never change until we obtain Kingdom Hearts. But, if you truly wish to defy us…" Sora heard a soft _whoosh_ sound, and when he looked again, his head hit the wall and his eyes popped for a bright flash had shot out around the man's hand, stretching out into a long, thick, bladed weapon. Some kinda claymore.

He held this weapon level with Sora's neck, that tiny smirk broadening. "I would gladly eliminate you now, had Xemnas not ordered me to let you live." His arm dropped, and the weapon fizzled out of sight. Clasping his hands behind his back, the man turned away and trudged towards the door. "But I assure you, _'Sora,' _that you will serve the Organization. I insist."

Before Sora could speak another word, the door slid shut, leaving him all alone in this box of a room. If he had a heart, he suspected it would've flown out of his chest with the speed of a race car. Instead, that emptiness overtook him again. He could only stare blankly at the door, the image of that man's weapon still painted in his mind.

Now he knew he couldn't trust them.

**x.x.x**

**END NOTE: **I've always wanted to write a scene of XIII before he became… well, XIII. After all, the XIII we see in Fragmented Truths is heavily influenced by his manipulated memories. Prior to that, he contained unaltered Sora memories and ghosts of the feelings that came with them. While Xemnas chose to let him cling to his identity as 'Sora,' those memories had to go if they wanted a compliant accessory to the Riku Replica. Hence, new memories took their place and, with them, a new purpose.


End file.
